


[ジェイアズ] 期間限定菜單

by kishitaorin



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishitaorin/pseuds/kishitaorin
Summary: ツイステ深夜 60 分創作合作活動（第21回），題目「期間限定」
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Jade Leech
Kudos: 1





	[ジェイアズ] 期間限定菜單

「Azul，萬聖節的限定菜單。」  
「如果食材有菇類或者章魚的話就直接拿走，沒的話才放下。」  
大概是正在和業者進行攻防戰吧，雙眼依然盯著屏幕，混身散發出攻擊氣息的Azul﹐沒有像平常一樣接過那份向他遞出的文件，而只是直接地向草擬者提出了否決的門檻。

「另外服裝的設計和布匹的採買價格……」  
「那個你決定就行了。」  
格價用的表單隨即再次被Jade蓋上，既然是給予了授權的東西，那之後再私下處理就好，與之相對的……  
拿出筆刪去那些被自己私心放上的菜式，餘下的都幾乎是以南瓜或甜品為基底，形狀各異的食物。  
為了完成這份萬聖節限定的菜單，他可是從各處收集了各式各樣的食譜。

刪改後的菜單連同相應食譜一起放到Azul的面前，因這個動作而令他終於把視線從屏幕移回來，光是這一個小小的動作，Jade就已經產生了莫名的勝利感。  
——雖然這根本也沒甚麼好爭的。

沾著紅色墨水的魚骨筆越過了菜單，直接開始在Jade稍為更改過的食譜上塗塗畫畫。  
作為美食家的Azul，大概是光從食材和調理方式已經能想像出味道和需要改進的地方了吧。  
在試作前先讓他過目果然是最佳的選項。

「定價你重新再安排，特別材料在菜單要強調。」  
「明白了。」  
收下了向自己遞回的文件，自己需要向他報告的事似乎已經暫告一段落。於是Jade繞到了Azul的身後，開始插手到Azul與業者的會議之中。

預定的平面設計圖將近完成，關於水槽的討論也大概已經將近尾聲，他們現在討論的大概只餘下費用的問題。  
「倉庫裡那些需要維修的舊照明，或許也可以動用經費一併處理，不需要新品。」  
在設計上並不算太過複雜的這個裝飾品，如果要壓下價格，部分構成由他們自行準備大概是最有可能的行進方法。  
附到Azul的耳邊，Jade向他提出了自己的意見，換來Azul微瞇著眼的一個笑容。

「燈光我們會自行處理，這樣的話價錢也有空間再往下降了吧？」


End file.
